Attack Ride: Erase
by Toa Karou
Summary: A strange Ganbaride card appears to be glitched...


_A few months ago, a friend of mine flew to Japan for a holiday. While there, he managed to try out the Kamen Rider Battle: Ganbaride arcade game at a game centre nearby his hotel. He claims to have encountered a strange card, but when I asked my friend to provide a scan of the card in question, he claimed to have lost it on the flight back from Japan. Here's what he told me:_

I inserted a 100 yen coin into the machine and prepared my deck of cards. As expected, a free card was given by the machine at random. The card it gave me was one I've never seen though - it clearly was a Attack Ride card for Decade, but I've never heard of it before. The name said "Erase" and the card looked totally normal, with the barcode at the top for the scanner to read, the generic code at the bottom left for the DX Decadriver and the Decade logo at the back. The graphic printed showed a glowing Decade in a generic standing pose with a black background. It was just an ordinary card in terms of appearances, really.

After taking the card, the game began. My deck was really simple, with just the 10 Heisei Rider cards from the Decadriver toy. I decided to scan in Decade and Kabuto, 2 of my favourite Riders. When it prompted whether I wanted to use a card during the second round, I chose to use a Special Card for Decade and scanned in my newest card, Erase. The confirmation sound rang after scanning the card, and the game began the round.

The actual attack showed Decade glowing and levitating into the air as a black fog seemed to engulf the entire field. The CPU's Riders didn't even react, remaining static as the whole screen faded to black. As the fog dissipated, one of the opponent's Riders, Knight from Ryuki if I recall, was missing from his place. I thought it was simply a glitch, until the next round began and the CPU only had one 'slot wheel' for the only Rider remaining, Hibiki.

After several plays, I discovered that the Erase card actually deleted one random Rider per use from the machine, friend or foe. This was proven when I tried to scan a Kabuto card after 'erasing' him in a previous game, with the machine refusing to read it. This bothered me quite a bit and I wanted to find out what had happened, but since the game centre was closing soon, I decided to return the next day, hoping that it was just a glitch which would be fixed upon restarting the machine.

Early in the morning, I returned to the same Ganbaride machine with my deck of cards, abeit with a few new additions thanks to the multiple games I played the day before. Remembering that I had previously 'erased' Kabuto, I tried to scan the card in as my first Rider. Just as before, the machine rejected the card, and both slots for my Riders remained empty. I asked a staff member of the game centre to help, but he couldn't find the cause of the error. He marked it for repair but allowed me to continue playing since it should not affect the actual gameplay.

Since the machine would be repaired soon, I decided to go all out and find out what would happen if all the playable Riders were 'erased'. A whole hour later, I seemed to have deleted the final Rider. Decade glared at the empty field, with no allies or enemies in sight. A chuckle suddenly came from the speakers. A slightly distorted voice which sounded like Masahiro Inoue, the actor of Decade in the TV series, said "確かに，俺わ世界の破壊者だ。。。", which translates out to "Truly, I am the destroyer of worlds..." A chilling laughter sounded as the screen abruptly cut to black, then the faint smell of smoke wafted in the air. Turns out the machine had short-circuited and the motherboard was burnt, rendering it useless.

I wasn't asked to pay for the repairs as the damage was chalked up to a problem with the hardware. I wrote a letter to Bandai concerning the card and what it had done, but no reply was ever given. After searching on various websites and forums, I can safely assume that no one else knows that a card like this exists, let alone owns this glitched card. However, I still feel guilty for what I've done to the Ganbaride machine and I will never use this card again.

* * *

><p>If you believed this story, don't worry, it's not true. It's supposed to be a creepypasta, but it failed and became weird instead. =

Oh, and _**DISCLAIMER: If I owned Kamen Rider and/or Ganbaride, there would be at least a machine in every arcade centre. But I don't even own a single card.**_


End file.
